The curse of the pile of clothes GUNDAM style
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: duo and heero must go to a meeting, BUT- duo can't find any clothes, what happens when friends bring clothes? chaos! bored, in school, made up . please R&R!


The Curse of the Pile of clothes  
  
When Heero walked into his dorm room, he suddenly tripped and fell onto the floor. Looking at the problem, his eyes narrowed.   
"Duo!" Heero roared out the doorway. "Yea?" duo came to the doorway with some white boxers with scythes on them, and some white socks. He was braiding his hair, when he saw Heero on the floor. "Why re all your clothes on my floor?" Heero asked in his regular icy voice. "Cause they aren't on me!" Duo explained thoughtfully. Heero rolled his eyes and stood up. Heero bundled up Duo's clothes into a pile. "Put them up." Heero said leaving the room.   
  
*The Next Day*  
"Heero! I-can't--- find----my---- clothes!" duo explained frantically the next day. Heero walked into duo's room thinking duo was in HIS room. He was sadly mistaken. ~WHOOSH~  
Heero eyes widened. "Why are your clothes in my room again?" Heero asked. "Like I told you Heero, or were you not paying attention? I---can't----find----my---clothes!" duo whined. Heero glanced into duo's room, he couldn't se the floor, from all the clothes scattered on the floor. He then glanced at his room floor. Same thing. "you can't find any clothes?" Heero finally asked. "no. can I borrow some of yours?" duo asked with a puppy face. "No." Heero replied.  
  
*DING DONG*  
  
"Oh no! I'm not dressed! Damn, I need some clothes, Heero, can I please borrow some of yours?" Duo asked frantically. "No. I'm getting the door." Heero explained as he walked to the door. He opened it. "Hey Heero. Want some clothes?" quatre asked smiling. He held a medium size box.  
"CLOTHES!" duo ran to the door, grabbed the box, and ran to the bathroom where he could walk, and pulled out some clothes, didn't like them, and threw them to the floor. "I can't find---any clothes in here!" duo whimpered. "You shouldn't of brought that box quatre." Heero said plainly before attending the whining shinigami. "They are all over the floor." Heero explained. "Spring cleaning?" quatre asked uncertain. "...No..." Heero replied. "Well then, I have to go now. See you at the meeting with lady Une later." Quatre explained before walking off, and letting him self-out. Heero walked to the kitchen. "DUO!" Heero said sharply. "WHAT!?" Duo replied in an outrage. He walked to the kitchen wearing a black shirt on his head, his boxers, and one shoe on. "What-did- you do to the kitchen?" Heero asked, his anger rising. "I couldn't find any cereal." Duo said plainly. "I think you need to buy some more."  
"There's cereal all over the floor duo, plus about 5 boxes of all sorts of cereal on the floor, and you can't find any?" Heero asked. "...No..." duo replied.  
  
DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG, DING DONG DING DONG!   
  
"Heero! Answer this door!! It's me! Relena! Come on Heero yue! I know your home. I brought you something! I consulted a fashionest about your outfit! Your outfit is a reject, and you need a new style. And rid of spandex! Come on Heero! Open this door! I have clothes for you!" Relena pounded on the wooden door leading to Heero's protection from her. It's the barrier from all evil like Relena, and it wouldn't hold her for long. Not with duo around. "Hey babe." Duo snatched one of the boxes. "Leave." He added as he shut the door with the foot that had the shoe on it.   
Duo walked to the couch and sat down. He took out each piece of pink clothing that was in the box; ad nicely sat it in a pile on the ground. But he came back to look at them after folding them, and threw them around the room. "Nah." He'd say as he checked the next victim of clothing.   
"Heero? Since when do you wear bras that have your name on them?" duo asked holding up a lacy black bra. "what?" Heero asked walking into the living room and tripping to the floor into the pile of clothing. "Wait... this is relelna's. No wonder these clothes looked to weird, they're girl clothes for you." Duo said throwing the clothes on Heero. Suddenly, wufei came bursting through the door and stormed over to where duo and Heero were, as Heero tried to get untangled from the bundle of clothes while duo was adjusting the shirt on his head. "Hey wu-man, how can I be of a service to you?" duo asked. "got any clothes you don't want?" he added. "What happened?" wufei looked around the room. There were clothes everywhere on the floor to be seen. "Duo! Give me my clothes back. You took the wrong box!" Relena screamed as she walked into the room.   
  
"Heero yue! I would never of thought! You playing with my clothes! I knew you loved me!" Relena said smiling. "Give me that box!" Duo shouted as he tried to snatch the box. Relena shifted it to her other arm, and duo fell flat on his face next to Relena. "Ow." He said weakly as he stood back up and kicked the box and clothes flew everywhere. Some of the clothes flew onto the moving fan above and shot everywhere. "AH! Run for your lives! Every man for them selves, even you Relena! " duo screamed. He jumped behind the couch. "Maxwell! I need my jacket. Go get it!" wufei shouted. Relena turned off the fan by the switch and looked annoyed. Calvin Klein jeans and shirts were everywhere now. There were fubu shirts, Tommy shirts, every kind of clothing scattered. "you-you killed the clothes {gasp} you murderer!" duo hissed. "Maxwell...! Jacket. Now." Wufei barked. "Uh... it's-it's somewhere around." Duo explained looking around. "Why are there clothes everywhere?" Trowa came walking into the room.   
"What do you want? If you don't got any clothes, then beat it!" duo snapped.  
"You guys are supposed to be at the quarters to talk to lady Une... remember? She sent me to get you guys. Come on." Trowa explained. "..." Heero had finally untangled himself from the clothes and undergarment. "Is everything ok?" Trowa finally asked. "NO! Nothing is ok! I need some clothes!" duo shouted. Trowa looked around perplexed. Duo began to scramble around the house for some right clothes.  
  
  
  
Finally, out of a long time of getting duo something, duo had finally managed to find something. He put on red rain boots, with black spandex pants on, one of relena's skirts, a black shirt, a bra on his head, and wufei's jacket. But, Relena didn't approve, so after 20 times of trying on different clothes, he looked into his closet with the clothes he started with on. He had his whole closet filled with the usual neatly hanged priest outfits that were starched and steamed. Duo's closet was the only thing clean in the whole dorm, and Heero was angry with this. "Hm... which one should I wear?" duo asked himself.  
  
"You can't be serious! They are all the same thing!" Wufei explained annoyed. "The meeting is probably over now..." Trowa added. "got it! No.... this one, no, ooh, that one, no, oh, I'll wear this-no, that one, that? No... that one! And these, no, those, nah... ok, these, and those and- no, wont match my sleeves... so, ok, this boot with that boot. Damn, they are both a left foot! Ok. Got it, this boot with that boot, and this one, no..." duo thought as he scurried around the closet. "OK! Hurry it up!" wufei shouted with anger. "Wait! I got it!" duo said happily as he got out of the closet seeing a gun pointed to his head. "I hope so." Heero replied as he unlocked his gun. "Duo straightened his closet then shut the door. "Could you straighten the dorm like you did the closet?" Relena asked sadly. But duo was already walking off towards Heero's room. He came back a minute later wearing a dark green tank top, and black spandex pants with brown boots on. "Ready! Let's go! Hey Heero, you need to change, your copying me, and that's not cool." Duo explained. "No, this is my outfit, you change." Heero said stubbornly. "Heero!" everyone shouted in anger. "He takes decades!" relena groaned. "Fine." Heero replied holding his gun up to Duo's head once more. "A minute. Or I pull the trigger." Heero motioned for duo to hurry. "Eep!" duo jumped as he ran to heero's room and came back half a minute later with his usual outfit on.   
  
"Let's GO!" relena explained. "Hold on, we're not done with our game." Wufei replied. they all turned to wufei. He was sitting on a little truck across a table with trowa, who was on a robot. "What?" relena gasped. "And you say I take along time?" duo asked. "Princess checkers?" duo asked looking at the board. "Make any crack jokes Maxwell and I will kill you. This is all I could find in that box of your guys' rooms." Wufei explained. "We were tired of you all arguing." Trowa explained. "Your turn." He added.  
  
*RING, RING*  
"..." Trowa picked up the phone. "Hello? Trowa? Is that you? Where are you guys? It's getting late, had duo found something? You guys were already supposed to be here." Quatre's voice was heard from within the phone. "...queen me..." trowa said. "What? Queen me?" quatre asked. "Damn you Barton!" Wufei cursed as he put a little crown on trowa's checker piece. "Trowa?" quatre asked. "..." Trowa said nothing. "{sigh}... put someone else on the phone will you?" quatre asked. trowa handed the phone to wufei. "HA! Queen me!" wufei said proudly. "What?" wufei asked into the phone. "I'm busy playing Princess checkers! Make it snappy!" he added. "what's taking you guys?" quatre asked. "We are waiting for two people to finish playing a game!" duo took the phone. "Give me the phone back!" wufei shouted as he snatched the phone back. "Ah come on wufei! Give me the phone! Please, please! Gimme, gimme the phone, it's really important! Please, please? Gimme, gimme, give me the phone! Please?" duo begged. "OK! Fine, here." Wufei replied. "Quatre? Hi, it's duo. I would just like to say, heeeeelloooo, how ya doing?" duo asked. Wufei snatched the phone back. "When we get done with the game, we'll get there. Later." Wufei said as he handed the phone to trowa. "guys? Guys! Hang on." quatre beckoned. "..." trowa shrugged and hung up the phone. "Let's GO!" relena screamed as she kicked the checkers board. Trowa stood up suddenly pointing his gun at relena. "I was just about to win." He explained. wufei began to laugh. "Wait! I can't find my socks!" duo whined. Heero took out his gun, and pointed it at duo. Trowa aimed his gun at duo, wufei took out his katana, and relena began to put lipstick on. "OK! I'll go barefoot! Let's go!" duo said as he walked out of his room, down the hallway, and out the door. The others followed. "Wait, let me get a jacket... no? fine..." duo said sadly as they closed the door.  
  
THE END 


End file.
